Why Christmas Trees have Fairies
by yellow 14
Summary: Cael encounters some very strange behaviour from his sprite companion Adara. My Christmas oneshot this year


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is my Christmas oneshot this year. It's a bit late and I really haven't gotten the feel for the season, but here it is.

It was, in Cael's opinion, probably the most bizarre thing he had ever seen.

He had fought orcs and goblins alike in all sorts of guises. He had a voice talk directly into his head. He had learned new tricks in his dreams for crying out loud and yet, this was definitely one of the stranger things he had seen. He cleared his throat.

"Adara, what are you doing?" he asked as he stared at his companion. For a moment, she remained silent, apparently enjoying the sensations she was feeling. She looked incredibly content and relaxed, Cael almost felt bad for disturbing her.

Almost being the key word. She looked up at him with a frown of annoyance.

"I'm sitting on the top of a Christmas tree Cael, what does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted with a hint of annoyance. Cael raised an eyebrow and gave her a puzzled look.

"A Christmas tree?" he asked curiously. "It looks like a normal fir tree to me."

Adara gave him what he supposed was supposed to be an intimidating glare. Unfortunately for her, she was far too small for it to have any effect whatsoever on a hulking dragon who was over ten times larger than her. Still, he gave her credit for trying.

"A Christmas tree IS a fir tree!" she shouted, her face turning slightly red. "It's one of the species of trees used as Christmas trees around the world!" she paused for a moment. "Well except for orcs of course. They have something different to celebrate."

"So it's a Christmas tree. We have more pressing concerns. Like the fact that it's the MIDDLE of winter and it's FREEZING," Cael said with a snort of annoyance as he looked around at the snow covered mountains and trees surrounding them. "It's cold enough to freeze the balls off an orc and half as pleasant. Don't you think we should be getting inside the cave?"

"You have absolutely NO idea do you? Absolutely no idea whatsoever really?"

"I have no idea when you decided that NOW was a good time to go completely crazy," he replied with what he thought was an appropriate amount of snark and he was treated to another glare from Adara.

"I'm NOT crazy!" she snapped. "This is what I get for staying with some barbarian dragon!" Cael raised an eyebrow once more, and Adara continued. "It's the time of year that does it. See human celebrate this special holiday they call Christmas. Something about their God being born on this day in a stable, to a virgin no less."

Cael snorted with amusement. Virgin birth indeed! The whole thing sounded ridiculous. Next she'd be telling him that there was a purple dragon with small wings out there named Spyro.

"Anyway," Adara said quickly, before Cael could laugh any more, "A human mage of extraordinary power cast a spell, or so they say, that at this time of year, on Christmas trees, us sprites could find…comfort on the top of those trees."

Cael looked at her with mounting disbelief. Then he snorted.

"Let's get this straight," he said, trying (and failing) to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You sit on the top of this tree at this time of year to basically mas-"

"It's not like that!" Adara snapped angrily as she blushed vividly and Cael snickered with amusement. "It's more like…being the most content you've ever been. Like you've been completed. No cold, no exhaustion, just…contentment."

"So…it's a sex thing," Cael said with a snicker and Adara glared at him.

"IT'S NOT A SEX THING!" she snapped angrily and Cael snickered once more before looking around.

"Well you can come back to the lair later then. Try not to freeze to death," he said as the wind speed began to pick up. Adara nodded and Cael walked a short distance into their cave where the baby dragons were waiting.

AN: And THAT'S why you have a fairy on top of the tree boys and girls. Have a (belated) happy Christmas.


End file.
